


Shootus Interruptus(Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有五次Shaw盼望的性爱并没有发生，都是Root的错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shootus Interruptus(Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shootus Interruptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013548) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



> 译者（大车）的话：原作winged_mammal是ao3的锤攻大手。Again，有能力建议看原文，逗死了。谢谢各位花时间看！
> 
> Tag预警：肉 锤攻 搞笑

Shaw觉得这简直荒唐极了，有太多次她们做爱的时候甚至都不脱光衣服。这似乎是在邪恶超级人工智能的追杀中逃亡时必须付出的代价，能让她们做这档子事的唯一时间就是在任务中难得的空闲——就算那样，在小巷子不起眼的角落里在对方腿上尽情的高潮一次都算是幸运的了。Shaw无比盼望撒玛利亚人倒台，至少这家伙是她遇到过的最难缠的性爱绊脚石。

啊，当然还有给自己报仇这个理由。这也算是挺强的动机。

时至今日，撒玛利亚人消失了，Root正在她们隐秘的公寓里贴着她的嘴唇呻吟着，Shaw简直急不可耐地想听到在以前那种无声性爱里Root压抑着的声音。她脱掉了俩人的上身衣服，Root扯着她后退到卧室里，一路上因为只顾着品尝对方的唇和牙齿磨蹭皮肤的感觉而不断地撞到墙上或者绊到对方。

最后她们终于成功地触到了床沿，Shaw把Root推在了床上，脱掉了两人的靴子。Root挣扎着支起身子，Shaw看着她抬起臀部，笨手笨脚的摸索着牛仔裤的拉链，然后把裤子褪到脚踝处，在脱掉衣服的同时她的眼睛一刻都不曾离开Shaw。Shaw看了看Root脸上毫无掩饰的欲望，发现她一点都不在乎自己脸上是不是也暴露了类似的表情——Shaw知道有些时候该冷静，而有些时候该迅速行动。当Root的娇躯躺在前面的时候Shaw想都不用想该怎么做。

她一条腿跨过Root的臀部，双膝支在她身体的两侧，Root敏捷地把她拉进了一个亲吻中，双手手指陷进了Shaw的臀瓣，Shaw的手贪婪地抚上她的双乳，一声喘息从Root唇间逸出。Shaw调整了一下姿势，舔舐着Root没受伤的那只耳朵下面，成功地引来了对方呻吟声和背后的抓挠。在她发现轻轻咬对方的乳尖能引逗的Root呻吟着抬起上身迎合她之后，Shaw低沉地哼了一声，在接下来的几分钟内都尽可能的引逗对方这种声音。

Root的臀部在不自觉地顶着她的，试图释放体内无处可去的压力，一边呢喃着恳求Shaw。“Sameen……”

Shaw探过身去吻了吻Root，然后一边调整了姿势将一条腿挤进Root双腿之间，一边结束了这个吻，以便能听到Root被进入时的销魂的呻吟声。Shaw舔了舔嘴唇，将并拢的二指滑到Root腿间-----

“搞什么鬼，Root？”Shaw向后退着，皱着眉用一只手支起身子。

Root看起来还迷迷糊糊的，然后她的眼神稍微清晰了一些。“怎么了？”

Shaw故意地将手指再一次划过刚才的地方，只有在她稍稍进入一些时才能感到湿润。“有什么不对劲的吗？”

“噢，”Root的胸口还在起伏着，仍然因为情欲而无法自拔。“我只是……从来没太湿过，没事的，找点润滑液就好。”她伸出手揽着Shaw的脖子吻了上去。

“Root，”Shaw的警告被闷在嘴唇之间。Root试图用腿勾住她的臀部，Shaw挣开了，恼怒地眯起眼睛看着Root，“我没有润滑液。”

在Root的大脑稍微冷静一点后，她的表情变得困惑起来。她皱着眉，眨眨眼睛看着Shaw，“你没有——”

“我不是很需要那种东西。”Shaw在Root大腿上磨蹭了一下，皮肤上黏腻的触感令Root再次呻吟起来。

“受宠若惊，Sameen，”Root喘息着说，用手揽住Shaw的臀部，一边用腿迎合着她的磨蹭。“我的其他……伴侣都没为我这么湿过。”Root注意到了Shaw眼中的恼火，报以对方一个恼人的笑容。她轻柔地拍了拍Shaw的屁股，“我觉得你对于两个人来讲都足够湿了。”

Root抓起Shaw的一只手腕伸向Shaw的腿间，然后Shaw终于反应过来对方的意图。“不可能，Root，”她缩回了手，“二手的润滑液不能用。”

“以前就可以的，”Root撅起嘴，看起来像是一只吃不到零食的小狗。

“组织擦伤，Root，没门。”Shaw皱着眉头看着她。“而且我很希望你和你以前那些‘战利品’们交换体液之前谈论过传播性病的问题。”

看到Shaw脸上严峻的表情之后，Root的眼神变得温柔起来。“没想到你这么关心我呢，Shaw。”她抬起身子在Shaw脸颊上亲了下，无视了对方的抗议声，然后倒回枕头上，手放在两人身体交接的地方。“好吧，”她闷闷不乐地说道，一边抚摸着Shaw的臀部，“不代表我不能跟你做些有趣的事。”

Shaw的眼神追随着她的动作，然后突然抓起Root的手腕按在了床上。Root抬头看着她眼睛里重新燃起的欲望，在Shaw俯身啃咬她的脖颈时颤抖着。

“我明天就去买一大堆该死的润滑液，”Shaw说道，Root忍不住笑起来。“一大堆，而且我要把它们放在所有我可能会用到的地方。在那之后，”Shaw在Root耳边低声说，她的大腿紧紧压在Root腿间。“我要操你操到你会感激我买了润滑液。”

Root呜咽着用臀部顶着Shaw。她的手挣脱了Shaw的钳制，沿着她的大腿内侧滑动着，“Sameen，求你……”

“与此同时，”Shaw咧嘴一笑，把Root的手拍开，“我还有条很灵活的舌头，对不对？”

 

~~~

 

Shaw去买了润滑液。

Shaw买了多到毫无必要的润滑液，如果她肯承认的话，但是她确实相信要为一切可能做好准备。有那种装在按压式包装瓶里、放在床边以便随时取用的水性无味的润滑液，当然。还有那种装在小瓶里的以便储存在沙发旁边和地铁站里。还有她心血来潮随手挑选的小瓶培根味的，就是为了看看Root的反应。Shaw还注意到了硅胶润滑剂旁边的一张介绍其在fisting*时的用法海报，还有给anal play*的一些指点。Shaw的想法飘忽不定了好久，直到一个路过的店员问她是否需要帮助。她冲对方不满的哼了一声，把每种润滑剂都挑了几瓶仍在脚下的篮子里。

（译者：fisting和anal play实在是太污了，我实在是拒绝的。不过自行百度一下就知道了，千万别怪我没警告过你……）

她告诉自己她绝没准备让这个成为一段长期的感情，她们只是期待着很多次的性爱，然而在她发现自己仔细地考虑着Root有没有什么过敏症状，并且为了保险起见为每种润滑液都挑选了不同的类型后，她意识到了很早之前她就放弃了保持距离这种事。

所以，Shaw买了一大堆润滑液。

一如既往地，三个星期之后她才有机会用到它们。

在Shaw那天早上的逛街之旅后，机器就给Root安排了十天远在波罗的海的任务。Shaw和Reese接到了一个号码，逼得他们穿过了整个平原（就是因为他Shaw才被迫看着延绵不断的该死的玉米地，所以她开枪打了他的脚）。Finch拉着Root去查看机器买下的新产业，Shaw又得跟着Harper去扳倒大毒枭---在此期间，她们只有时间给对方包扎伤口或者像以前一样，在角落里匆匆来一发。当然，在已经见识过Root的裸体之后，这种老方法变得让Shaw欲求不满，她开始觉得机器才是史上最讨厌的性爱绊脚石。

该死的机器。

从Root给她发短信，说登上了从苏黎世回纽约的飞机到现在已经过去了十小时；在这十小时中Shaw射伤了几个倒霉蛋，吃掉了一块索然无味的肋眼牛排，忍受了Reese那些关于她欲求不满的玩笑并且把Bear的玩具球扔在了他脸上，一边怒气冲冲的盯着一场尼克斯球赛一边努力地无视着脑海中Root在她们私人飞机的机舱内躺在她面前的香艳幻想。整整十个小时，而且Root保证了她一下飞机就直接回Shaw的公寓。所以如果该死的机器又给了Root其他任务而Shaw甚至都没能来得及-----

门口传来了钥匙转动的声音---她完全不记得给过Root钥匙---Shaw立刻关上了电视走到了门口，正好看到了Root开门进来，把行李放在地上。她的头发因为在飞机上睡觉而显得乱七八糟，一副戴在脸上的镜框眼镜取代了平日里的隐形眼镜。Root看到她时瞬间露出的微笑让Shaw感觉身体里有什么东西猛地动了一下。

“嗨，亲——”Root开口道，但是Shaw把她推在了门上，迫不及待的吻上她的嘴唇。Root发出了一声细小的惊呼，但是很快就欣然回应了对方的热情。两人的手都在热切的摸索对方的衣服，指甲划过露出的肌肤。在激情之中这个吻变得过于缠绵，但是两人都没有心思停下。

“三个星期，Root，”Shaw贴着Root的皮肤抱怨着，把她的运动服褪到脚踝，一边让Root扶着她保持平衡好脱下鞋子。

Root的手指摸索着牛仔裤的拉链，在Shaw的手抚上她的双乳时发出了一声呻吟。“我知道，”她喘息着说，Shaw狠狠地咬着她锁骨下面的皮肤。

“他妈的。三个。星期。”Shaw帮着Root甩掉了她的牛仔裤，她的手在扯下Root的内衣时趁机抚摸了一下Root的腿。“你的机器把你叫走之前就不能等个几小时吗？”

“任务需要啊，Sameen，”Root在绵密的亲吻之中欢快地说道，万幸的是两人终于将对方脱到不着寸缕，跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。在Shaw停下来把头发扎起来的时候Root自己跌在了大床的中间，看到床头柜上的小瓶子时她的眼睛亮了起来，唇角卷起一个期待的微笑。“看得出来你有做准备噢。”

Shaw顺着Root的目光看了看，然后她的注意力回到了床上诱人的景色。“你想象不到，”她说，她的身体停在Root身上。她的皮肤简直都在散发着热气，Shaw欣然地接纳了Root的指甲在她背上的划痕，一边啃咬着对方的脖子和胸前的皮肤，品味着她挑逗Root逐渐失控时对方的每一声呻吟。

“我记得我们上次这么做时你的保证，亲爱的，”她无辜的声调完全没能掩饰住她的臀部在Shaw大腿下渴求的起伏。

Shaw用力地咬住她的一边乳尖，让Root情不自禁地哭喊出来，她得意地看着Root离开床面的上身和颤抖的双手。“我应该让你等着。”

Shaw的手伸向了柜子上的瓶子，在手指上涂了可观的一堆，这举动被Root尽收眼底，她咧嘴一笑，“当然，你不会的。”

“的确不会，”Shaw赞同着，但还是不满地瞄了她一眼。

床随着Shaw起身的动作晃了一下，Root分开了双腿让Shaw坐在中间，“你等的和我一样难受。”

Shaw耸了耸肩，“我无所谓。”她十分确定如果未来的两分钟内她还没能进入Root的话她可能会被自己的欲火烧毁，而且Root也很清楚这一点，但是反正，口头上她没必要说出来。她把润滑液均匀地涂在了手指上，往前靠了靠，她的手指离Root更近了些。

她的指尖在Root的小豆上打着转，引出了一声急促的吸气声（Shaw觉得这算是个好兆头），然后向下滑去，Shaw抬起眉毛看着Root。

Root点了点头，把双腿抬得更高，Shaw立刻推进了一根手指。操，这值得她的等待。Root差不多整个身体都抬了起来，她简直是不可思议的火热紧致，牢牢地贴着Shaw的手指。如果Shaw还没怎么开始呢她就已经是这样子，Shaw都不敢想象她们俩要怎么活下来。

她缓慢的进出了几次，在润滑剂发挥作用之后撤出了手，在两根手指上涂了更多的润滑液，然后再次推了进去。Root颤抖呻吟着，Shaw盘旋在她的身体上方，用舌头贴着Root喉咙的震颤，一边加快了抽插的频率，让Root一直紧紧地贴合着她的手指。

Root的指甲陷进了她的肩膀，Shaw在她体内勾了勾手指，短暂地压了一下她的G点，然后继续着原来的节奏，Root发出了一声很长的呻吟，她的头向后仰着，露出了光滑的脖颈。Shaw贴着Root的皮肤笑起来，放任自己在Root腿上磨蹭着，床上这些声音、热度和翻滚扭动的肢体对她来说诱人到无法忽视。她的手指加上了向上蜷曲的动作，配合着向里的推进，一遍又一遍地击中同一个敏感点，直到Root发出了她这辈子听到过的最可悲的淫荡的呜咽声。

“操，”Shaw听见了，她暗自得意了一会儿，然后才突然意识到，刚才这并非尽兴享受的表示，而更像是恼火的一声叹气。她抬起头来，看见Root的眼睛烦闷地闭了起来，她的手抓住Shaw的手腕，阻止了她的动作。

“怎么了？”Shaw问道，低头看了看她们相握的手。“润滑液不够？”

Root摇了摇头，一边把Shaw的手拉开。“不是，一切都很完美。”她睁开了眼睛，但是非常歉意地皱着脸。“好吧，你知道我明白你希望我一下飞机就尽快赶过来，这样我们就能有这么愉快的共处时光，对吧？”

Shaw在她小心翼翼的措辞之下怀疑地眯起眼睛，但是她缓缓地点了点头以示赞同。

“我……在这趟九个小时的航班之后可能忘了去厕所。”Root在Shaw呆呆的瞪视下畏缩了一下，一边抚摸着Shaw的手臂。“并且如果你继续刚才的动作的话我是绝对没法无视这个事实的，但是我真的、真的非常想让你继续所以我们能不能就……暂停一小下，我发誓我会好好补偿你的。”

Shaw抬起了身子，继续向下瞪着Root，对方的笑容摇晃了一下，然后她亲了亲Shaw的脸颊，从她身下挣扎着起来跑向了厕所。在Shaw听到身后关门的声音后，她任自己扑倒在了床上，把脸埋在了枕头里。

该死的机器。

 

~~~

 

机器给Root安排的下一个任务只需要她去新泽西呆几天。Shaw认为这是理所应当的补偿，毕竟机器逼得她等了太久才重新体会到高潮的Root是什么感觉。（顺便一提，答案是难以置信的美妙。Root的身体有办法让Shaw觉得她要被自己的欲火吞没，只需一次Shaw就对这种感觉上了瘾。）

所以仅仅一天半之后，Shaw在沙发上从午睡中醒过来，刚刚经历了一场相当愉快的、包括了Root、绳索和一堆情趣玩具的梦境，发现梦中人正带着得意的笑容站在旁边看着她。

“想我了吗？”Root调戏地问道，在Shaw稍稍坐起来一些之后也爬上了沙发，骑在她的腿上。她穿着一件宽松的裙子，露出了肩膀上刚被阳光晒过的皮肤，在她调整裙子时Shaw还瞥到了她大腿洁白的皮肤。

Shaw顺应了自己的冲动，把双手滑进了裙摆下面，指尖探索着对方的皮肤。“你才刚刚走，要想你还有点难。”

Root哼了一声，俯下身来吻她，比以往要轻柔一些，但是Shaw顺从了她。她毕竟才刚刚醒来，觉得自己有理由慢吞吞的。他的指尖拂过Root的内衣边缘，Root颤抖了一下，她贴着对方的嘴唇咧嘴一笑，Root警告地轻咬着她的舌头。

“挑逗人可不好，”她说道，Shaw不屑地闷哼一声。

“这话从你嘴里说出来可真有趣。”她加深了这个吻，然后把Root裙子里的手放到了对方的胸上。“但谁说我在挑逗你了？”

她把手指伸到裙子的肩带下，从Root的肩膀上褪下，Root顺从地抬起了双臂让裙子滑下她的身躯，露出了她的双乳。Shaw坐了起来，一只手放在Root的腰上保持平衡，把嘴凑向了最近的一颗乳尖。她的牙齿轻轻在敏感的肌肤上打着转，Root的呼吸卡在了她的嗓子里。Shaw的另一只手环抱着她的胸口，让她动弹不得，只能把注意力放在自己的嘴唇上。

Root的臀部懒懒地靠着她的挺动着，Shaw把注意力转向了她的另一侧乳尖，同时把放在Root腰上的手伸进了裙子里，隔着她的内衣挑逗着那颗小豆。一双手伸进了Shaw的头发里，把她更用力地贴在自己胸前，随着Shaw落在对方双乳上的啃咬更加用力，她能感到Root喉咙中正在形成的呻吟。

Shaw身后的桌上传来了哗啦一声，Root向前倾了倾身子，Shaw停下了嘴上的动作，然后Root把什么东西塞进了她怀里。

“我真爱你的远见，”Root喘息着说，Shaw大笑了一声，意识到她刚刚找到了她存在公寓里的一瓶润滑液。她领会了对方的暗示，把埋进裙子的手收了回来，Root立刻挤出了一些液体为她涂在了手上。

Shaw的手摸索着伸进了她的内衣里，然后小心地缓缓推进了Root。Root的头向后仰着，身体向前靠着Shaw，她的内壁包裹在Shaw的手指周围，两人都发出了愉悦的呻吟声。

“这次你不会因为忘了上厕所然后逼着我停下吧？”

Shaw的嘴唇回到了刚才的位置，舔吻着Root的双乳，她感到对方摇了摇头。“保证不会。”

“很好，”Shaw嘟囔着，真正开始操她。Root喊了出来，双手紧紧抱着Shaw的肩膀，Shaw的手指随着抽插的动作毫不留情地不停击到对方最敏感的那点。一连串的脏话从Root口中传来，她的臀部以Shaw的手指为中心画着圈，寻求着Shaw现在的角度没法给她的力度。Shaw用一只手环抱着她的腰，敏捷地把她放平在沙发的另一端，陷在她体内的手指几乎丝毫没有停顿。

Shaw的身子压在Root上方，这样的角度使得她能在胳膊的动作中用上自己的肌肉。Root的胸口起伏不定，迷失在Shaw火热的激情中，Shaw已经在Root的肩膀和胸口咬出了一串红痕，在Root的汗水和嘴唇上的一点血迹中她都能尝到对方的愉悦，操，她需要现在就用嘴品尝Root。

Shaw缩回身子时Root不满地呜咽了一声，但是在明白对方的意图后她因为情欲而颜色愈发深的眼睛亮了起来，抬起臀部帮助Shaw把碍事的裙子褪下，将内衣扯到大腿处。

Shaw的余光瞥到了一抹红色，她停下了动作看了看自己的手。“真是*了狗了，”她低吼一声，Root疑惑地抬起了头。

“怎么了？”

Shaw在空中挥了挥手指，她的皮肤上沾着混在一起的血迹和润滑液。“来这个的时候你就不能告诉我一下？”

“喔，”Root皱起眉头，“今天几号了？”

“二十八号，”Shaw说道，尽管她知道此时机器也正在提供给Root同样的信息。她在Root的大腿上蹭干净自己的手。

“那就是早了。”Root耸了耸肩，“但是反正我一向也不太准。”

“你知道有药可以专门治这个，对吧？”

Root对她笑了笑，拍着她的腿。“我们的生活方式不太允许我定期吃药的，Sameen。反正我也gay到不需要担心这个了。”

Shaw对着Root挤眉弄眼的表情翻了个白眼，端详着她面前的景象。Root光裸的胸口上散落着鲜艳的吻痕，她的双乳随着她逐渐的冷静而诱人地起伏着。她腿上的点点血迹和扯到半路的内裤。被随意地扔在沙发旁边的地上的润滑液，和她仍然强烈的想尝到Root的欲望。

她的眼睛对上Root的，Root咬住了嘴唇。

“呃，无所谓咯，”她说着，然后一把扯掉了Root的内裤，弯下身去，把脸埋在了对方双腿之间。

 

~~~~~

 

“操，Root，”Shaw呻吟了一声，Root发出了一声沙哑的轻笑，贴着Shaw的脖子咕哝着。

“来嘛，Sameen，再来一次。”

Shaw的双手撑着床头板，她的臀部不自觉的抬了起来，追随着Root引着她高潮的手指，她神经之间的火花在Shaw的呻吟声中逸出。Root抬起身子，亲吻着Shaw的嘴唇，贴着她发出了愉快的轻哼，吞下了对方的呻吟，她的手指逐渐放慢了速度。

Shaw血液中的热度仍然在奔涌而过，她的内壁抗议似的夹着Root的手指。Shaw对Root低吼一声，抓住了她的手腕。“别停下来。”

Root抬起了一边眉毛，把手指重新推了进去但是没有动。“还不够，Shaw？”她轻轻啄着对方的嘴唇，低头看着她。“我知道我很棒，但是一口气五次你还是不够？我应该写本教程。”

“对，Root，你是我见过最棒的，我已经忘了我睡过的其他人的名字，你名垂千古，无所谓啊。”Shaw的身体挺动了一下，她向上瞪着Root。“少说话，多操我。”

“为你，心甘情愿噢，亲爱的，”Root微笑着，加进了第四根手指，然后恢复了之前毫不留情的速度。

Shaw的头向后仰着，因为纯粹的快感而大笑起来，她的身体在已经被汗水打湿的床单上扭动着。Root贴着她的身体向下滑去，用嘴贴上了她的小豆，同时手指还在继续抽插着。她的手肘擦着Shaw大腿上新的一道子弹擦过的伤口，但是一刹那的疼痛更让Shaw呻吟出声，把Root的头拉得更近。

Root的舌头以和手指一样的节奏轻轻舔着她的小豆，然后用嘴唇包住了那敏感的一点。一只手掐住了她的喉咙，Shaw简直湿透了，她的身体颤抖、火热，她知道自己已经临近又一次高潮，同时也知道这次仍然不够，她只再要那额外的一点……但是Root他妈为什么慢下来了？

“Root，什么鬼？”Shaw的胸口起伏着，试图平稳自己的呼吸，她怒视着正起身收回手指的Root。

“抱歉，Sam,”她畏缩了一下，伸出手揉着手腕。“抽筋了。”

Shaw呆呆地瞪着她。“抽筋了。”

“这个嘛，老实说我们已经做了好一会儿了。”

“哦拜托，”Shaw嘲弄地说。“连一个小时都没到呢。我昨天在你身上花了两倍的时间。”

“你，”Root说着，在Shaw的小豆上弹了一下，就像那是一只害虫，“有休息时间。我就一刻也不能停歇，因为某人是个贪得无厌的性爱狂魔。”

Shaw耸了耸肩，不为所动。“你知道自己进入的是个什么场合。”她抬了抬下巴，捧着Root的手。“说到进入……”

“还是很酸，Shaw。”Root的手落在Shaw的腹部，Shaw恼怒地呼出一口气，“抱歉不是我们所有人都能每天勾一千次手指。”

“我没有每天勾一千次手指。”

“哈，那就原谅我在你勾不管第几次手指时忘记了数数。”Root挤了挤眼睛，Shaw闷哼了一声，用一只手勾住Root的脖子把她拉近。

“听着，Root。”她眨了眨眼睛，Root滑腻的手落在她身侧。“你是不是说过在我受不了之前你是不会停下的？”

“听上去像是我说的话。”Root赞同着。

Shaw抬起了眉毛来强调自己的话，“那么，鉴于我还远远没到受不了的时候，我建议要么你换一只手继续，要么你穿上假阳具。因为在你遵守诺言之前我们是绝对不会停下的。”

Root看着Shaw的脸，在她唇上落下一个吻之后缩回身子，颇为夸张地甩了甩左手。她将手伸到两人身体之间，轻松地把三根手指推了进去，用右手肘支撑着自己的身子，同时Shaw发出了满足的叹息声。

“我要把假阳具留到这只手也抽筋的时，”她说道，用力地勾了下手指。

Shaw情不自禁地颤抖着，欲火又一次燃起。“明智的选择。”

 

~~~~~

 

Harold Finch对他的朋友们的了解程度已经超出了他本来愿意的范围。

很大一部分是因为他通常是耳机另一头的人，所以就连最谨慎的特工有时也会忘记他的存在，从而在出任务时把脑子里的想法脱口而出。就算如此，他还是觉得十分震惊——而且不是一点点的闹心，因为他发现自己周围那一群受过良好训练的特工和私人雇佣兵们把地铁站当成了某种兵营，在他们需要在此共度夜晚时那些家伙是没什么隐私观念的。

他简直数不清有多少次他发现Bear在撕扯一条陌生的内裤。

即便如此，他也是有底线的人。在地铁站里各处找到的形形色色的润滑剂差点就击穿了他的底线。他尽量无视那些东西，但是他桌子上的那瓶一次又一次的在不同的抽屉里出现，如此咄咄逼人的证据让他很难不去想，某些人总是玷污他的工作台。

他有自己的推测结果，但是经过考虑之后，Finch决定她们还是值得一点缓刑的。

Bear正在他面前跑下地铁站的楼梯，拜Bear面对墙角老鼠的狂吠声和他自己怀里那一大摞资料所赐，Finch直到过了拐角才猛然停下，差点撞上那一堆纠缠的肢体和裸露的皮肤。

“老天爷啊，”Finch受惊的喊道，立刻扔下了手里的资料躲到了墙的另一侧。刚才那一幕简直烙印在了他的眼睛里，Root被按在墙上，整个人缠在Shaw身上，而Shaw的手——简单地说，在一个不太方便的地方。

他听到了那一侧传来的Shaw的吼声。“我真是受够了这些该死的打扰。”

Root发出了一声Finch实在不想描述的声音，他的眼睛开始忙不迭的搜索着地上的文件。有一瓶润滑剂滚落在他的脚边，他将它踢向了女士们，一边清了清嗓子。“Shaw小姐……Groves小姐……”他停顿了一下，却没等来回答，只听到了他这辈子绝对不想听到的某些湿润声音。“也许你们可以考虑……换到地铁站的另一片区域里。”

他听到了一声喘息和一声满足的哼唧，然后Shaw喊道。“抱歉Finch，没戏。你想干什么就干什么，我们一会儿就好。”

“我们，先到的，Haryyyy，”Root说道——呻吟道，Finch此生再也不想听到他的名字被以这种语气说出来。

他看着面前这挡住去路的景象，看着对面的安全地带（地铁车厢）和它可以关死的门。他回头看着地铁站的出口，犹豫了一下，想着他需要为John的号码做的调查。面前的那堆散落的文件像是在地铁站昏暗的灯光下默默嘲弄着他。他可怜巴巴的看着面前的两人，直到Root发出了又一声呻吟，成功地让他下定了决心。

他举起了外套罩在自己头上，然后尽可能快地向地铁车厢的门冲去。一边大声地在脑内哼着歌，以盖过身边的声音。在按下关门的按钮时他看到了地上摊着的，至少是两人一半的衣服，然后他小心翼翼的伸出脚趾把那堆衣服推到了门外。

幸福的寂静笼罩了四周，他长长的出了一口气，如释重负。现在他知道了是谁总把如此不合时宜的东西乱扔在四处，但是更多的他简直后悔自己以前想这件事想了这么多。他的余光瞥到了墙角的柜子，然后他走过去找到了John收在他那些来复枪旁边的那副耳罩。

就在他准备戴上时，Finch听见了两具身体在地上跌成一团的声音，紧随其后的是一连串的粗话。他下意识地向门口迈去，然后想起来门那边是什么。就在耳罩盖上他的耳朵之前，他听到的最后一个声音是Shaw的抱怨声。

“我对天发誓，Root，要是你刚才这下弄折了我的手腕，我就再也不跟你做了。”

——The End——


End file.
